rivalry
by squisxysoo
Summary: mungkin jika diperbolehkan beranjak sekarang juga, toilet sudah jelas menjadi destinasi utamanya—biarkan ia memuntahkan roti panggang pagi ini. karena sehun sungguh mual melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat berseri-seri. —krisoo . slight!hunsoo . single parent kris


EXO (c) SMent

Happy Reading!

* * *

Krisoo . Kris & Kyungsoo

Slight!Hunsoo . Sehun . Kyungsoo

* * *

Denting pisau dan garpu di atas piring saling beradu. Ribut di tengah sepi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun terusik. Bukan juga penyebab sepi terjadi. Tidak, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan suasana sunyi yang tercipta ketika sarapan pagi. Kebisuan di antara ia dan ayahnya.

Baiklah, mungkin jika diperbolehkan beranjak sekarang juga, toilet sudah jelas menjadi destinasi utamanya—biarkan ia memuntahkan roti panggang pagi ini. Karena Sehun sungguh mual melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat berseri-seri.

Kurang ajar? Memangnya ia peduli?

 _Well_ , sejujurnya sarapan pagi kali ini bisa saja ia catat dalam memori indah. Karena untuk pertama kalinya –setelah sang ibu tiada- ada entitas lain yang hadir di acara sarapan mereka. Sudah jelas, guru bahasa inggris merangkap wali kelas—kekasih ayahnya yang kemarin sore baru pindah ke rumah mereka. Ia samasekali tidak keberatan dengan hubungan keduanya, dan lagi, ia memang tertarik akan sosok Do Kyungsoo. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa akan mempelajari banyak hal dari pria itu.

Kembali ke topik utama. Sekali lagi, jika bukan wajah berseri sang ayah saat ini. Momen sarapan pagi pasti akan lebih indah, dan roti panggangngya tidak akan terasa seperti mengunyah roti gosong. Pahit. Lihatlah bagaimana lengkungan garis tipis di bibir yang serupa dengannya. Tak lepas sepersekian detikpun sejak ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi.

Mengerikan.

Baru berlangsung lima belas menit. Ia samasekali tidak bisa membayangkan harus melihat ekspresi sang ayah seperti itu terus selama Kyungsoo tinggal di kediaman mereka. Itu samasaja memberinya racun yang reaksinya lambat. Siapapun, Sehun memohon agar lenyapkanlah pemandangan merusak mata ini. Jika tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, ia biarkan saja sang ayah menggalau sampai jadi abu.

—Atau, ia bisa lenyapkan itu sendiri. Sekarang.

"Kyungsoo-ssi." Memang hanya nama pria itu yang ia sebut, tetapi refleks membuat ayahnya juga ikut mengalihkan atensi ke arahnya.

"Ya, Sehun-ah?" Pria itu menyahut setelah menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan tisu. Selesai sengan santapan paginya.

"Apa kau akan langsung berangkat setelah ini?" Kedua tangannya meletakkan garpu dan pisau di atas piring. Roti panggangnya telah tandas.

Ada jeda sebelum pria pemilik mata besar itu menjawab.

"...Tentu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sehun menyempatkan melirik sang ayah melalui ekor matanya sebelum mengatakan;

"Boleh aku ikut? Maksudku, kita berangkat bersama."

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana sebelah alis ayahnya mengerut tipis. Seolah sedang menilik tindak-tanduk dirinya. Tentu saja ia sengaja menawarkan diri pergi ke sekolah bersama Kyungsoo, hanya untuk mengancurkan musim semi di wajah ayahnya.

Kyungsoo sempat menolehkan kepalanya dahulu pada sang ayah. Namun ia tidak mengerti maksud di antara keduanya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi apakah tidak masalah untukmu, Sehun-ah?" Pria itu memasang mimik wajah ragu.

Ia paham. Maksud Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu karena khawatir akan asumsi siswa lain yang akan melihat mereka. Tapi tak perlu memikirkan terlalu serius, ia sudah menyiapkan dalih sendiri jika mereka bertanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, mereka tidak akan membicarakan hal yang macam-macam." Jawabnya santai.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau berangkat bersama Kyungsoo? Kau bisa berangkat bersamaku seperti biasa."

Kena kau.

" _Nothing_. _I just want to know more about my new daddy_." Sehun mengulas senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Yifan. Biar kali ini Sehun berangkat bersamaku."

Sang ayah yang hendak protes mendadak bungkam. Senyum terulas di bibir Sehun menjadi semakin miring—dan tak luput dari pengelihatan kedua lensa ayahnya.

Sehun menikmati kemenangannya kali ini.

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah kalau memang Kyungsoo tidak keberatan. " _You're happy now_ , Sehun-ah?" Dan ia dapat merasakan tensi pada kalimat tanya terakhir.

" _I'm really happy_ , _Dad_."

Jika saja Kyungsoo _peka_ , maka ia akan melihat ada sepercik api yang memancar dari tatapan ayah dan anak di depan matanya.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Puas. Menyenangkan. Ingin tertawa?

Ia memang sudah terlalu sering bersaing dan bertaruh dalam berbagai hal. Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia dapat merebut gelar pemenang dari ayahnya. Namun kali ini—merebut atensi Kyungsoo dari sang ayah, mungkin akan menjadi hobi baru untuknya.

Ah... Ingin rasanya ia tersenyum sepenjang hari.

"Hei bodoh, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Suara sumbang seseorang baru saja menariknya keluar dari kilas indahnya hidup. Ia baru sadar jika sejak tadi tengah menatap berkas laporan anggaran Festival sekolah di tangannya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku sedang tidak tersenyum." Ia bergegas menata ekspresi wajah menjadi datar, begitu mendapati teman-temannya menatap penuh tanya.

"Kau tadi tersenyum seperti orang idiot."

"Kau hanya sedang halusinasi. Kerjakan saja berkas laporanmu, Tao."

" _But_ —"

"Ada apa lagi?" Sehun mulai jengkel.

"Haha! Berkas laporanku ada di tanganmu, albino." Bocah china itu nyinyir dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

 _Sial_. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Merebut atensi Kyungsoo dari ayahnya sebagai hobi, sepertinya bukan bualan saja. Sehun benar-benar menikmati hobi baru yang satu ini. Misalnya;

Ketika ia terlambat satu menit di acara makan malam mereka di hari berikutnya. Begitu ia mencapai ruang makan, kedua lensa matanya telah mendapati dua pria dewasa hampir bersentuhan—lebih tepatnya, sang ayah yang sedang mendekati Kyungsoo untuk mencoba mencuri cium leher pria itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Suara Sehun spontan membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan paksa wajah sang ayah.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Basa-basi saja.

"Tentu tidak Sehun-ah. Kami menunggumu."

Senyum malaikat Sehun dapatkan. Lalu melirik ke arah sang ayah sambil duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka. Lagi-lagi ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat senyum bengis di wajah ayahnya yang jelas mengatakan;

'Anak sialan.'

Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan untuk balas mengulas senyum Jumawa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Seperti halnya permainan ular tangga, sesenang-senangnya Sehun berada di petak teratas. Tentu saja, ada kalanya pula ia harus turun. Tidak melulu mendapat anak tangga. Seperti kali ini, karena suatu hal, ia terpaksa mundur sementara dari hobi barunya.

Hari sabtu. Kyungsoo mengatakan padanya jika untuk makan malam hari ini, sang ayah berencana untuk mengajak mereka pergi ke luar. Alis Sehun mengerut tipis, _mereka_? Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah tanpa dirinya.

Garis di bibir sedikit naik. Setidaknya ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bersenang-senang. Malam ini, ia tidak akan bosan.

Sayangnya niat itu urung ketika ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua orang pria dewasa, ketika ia hendak turun ke bawah untuk berangkat.

"Kau mengajak Sehun?" Suara menyebalkan ayahnya menyapa telinga terlebih dahulu.

" _What's wrong_?"

"Sejak kapan kalian akrab?" Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak memberitahukan perihal pertemuan mereka di kafe saat itu.

" _He's your son_. _What's wrong with that_?"

" _I want to have dinner with you, baby_ 'Soo. _Just you and me_."

"And then?"

 _"'Then?!'"_

"Aku sedang berusaha menjadi bagian dari kalian. Harusnya kau mengerti, Yifan."

Sehun dapat melihat ayahnya mengerang frustasi, karena tak dapat membalas. Kemudian menghela napas.

" _Okay_. _I'm Sorry_. _Just give me a kiss_ , _please_."

" _I hate you_." Kyungsoo meninju pelan perut sang ayah, sebelum tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir.

" _I love you too_ , _babe_."

Sehun melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Menginterupsi ayahnya yang lagi-lagi membuat ia ingin menaburi seluruh tubuhnya sendiri dengan bedak gatal.

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ssi sepertinya aku tidak dapat ikut kalian makan malam." Ia memasang mimik menyesal. Refleks menarik atensi lebih sang ayah yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada tugas yang harus cepat ku kerjakan, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku akan memesan _Pizza_ saja nanti."

Karena bagi Sehun ada yang lebih penting ketimbang sebuah makan malam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Sehun memang membenci ayahnya, tetapi ia lebih membenci pertikaian yang terjadi di antara dua orang yang ia cintai.

"Kyungsoo-ssi." Panggilnya saat keduanya hendak pergi.

"Ya?"

Ketika pria mungil itu menoleh kembali, Sehun menundukkan kepala sedikit untuk memberi kecupan kecil di pipi Kyungsoo. Sontak membuat kedua pasang mata pria dewasa di lokasi membelalak lebar.

" _Have fun_!" Ia menyunggingkan senyum hingga kedua matanya ikut meyipit, begitu Kyungsoo mengelus puncak kepalanya. Matanya melirik ekspresi murka sang ayah yang tak lagi bisa disembunyikan.

—Paling tidak, biarkan ia melakukan itu sebagai penutup.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Kedua alis Kyungsoo mengerut bingung, karena seingatnya, tujuan utama ia dan Yifan adalah menyambangi satu restoran untuk mereka makan malam. Bukannya memarkir mobil di sebuah taman yang sepi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Yifan yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya singkat, tanpa menoleh menatapnya.

"Tapi—apa?! Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Sejak kapan kau dan Sehun menjadi akrab?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tidak dapat membaca mimik wajah Yifan saat ini, tetepi instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya. "Kau—hei apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yifan mendadak mendekat untuk menangkup wajahnya, refleks membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuh. Terpojok, begitu punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kaca mobil.

"Bocah tengik itu—" Kyungsoo terus mendorong dada bidang Yifan menjauh ketika bibir hangat telah menyapa pipinya yang tadi di kecup Sehun. "Akan kuhapus setiap inci jejak orang lain yang menyentuhmu."

"Yi—ah!" Satu suara yang tak diinginkan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo ketika geligi Yifan menancap di permukaan kulit lehernya. Kedua tangan terus mendorong tubuh pria yang mencoba mendominasi. Merutuk karena Yifan begitu cepat menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya, melemahkan tenaga.

" _Lick it_. _And be a good boy_." Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan protes ketika tiga jemari Yifan dipaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Selagi dirinya sendiri sibuk di _bawah_ sana.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

a/n: prekuel soon :))


End file.
